


O que deveria ter sido

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas deveriam ter ficado juntas.





	O que deveria ter sido

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What should have been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872624) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #096 - win/lose (ganhar/perder).

Elas deveriam ter ficado juntas, ganhando ou perdendo, prova ou sem prova, não importa quem estivesse no seu caminhos. Elas seriam as primeiras a provar a existência de fantasmas, seus nomes seriam registrados na história, juntos. Deveria ter acontecido assim. Elas contra o mundo, para o melhor ou para o pior, não importa o que acontecesse. Quer dizer, até que Erin decidiu que não era o bastante, que elas não eram o bastante, ou que ter uma carreira era melhor do que buscar a verdade e vingança. Elas deveriam ter estado juntos, para melhor ou pior, mas isso não aconteceu.


End file.
